Starstruck
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: There was a sickening crunch and she doubled over, her bones stretching to accommodate her. Beth let out a loud shrieking cry of pain that shifted into a howl. Fur sprouted along every inch of her skin. Beth Clayton was that girl; the one Derek always wanted. His sister's best friend. Talia's perfect Beta. But in Beacon Hills, nothing is ever what it seems. Derek/OC AU Season 2-3B.
1. Homecoming

**2014**

She felt him long before she saw him. Her fingers twitched on the handle of her duffel bag as she paused at the chain blocking the humans from the woods. Her blue eyes flitted around until she found his familiar, angular face. Sighing, she pursed her lips. Derek's hazel eyes moved down her body. The she-wolf could feel every inch of it in her _bones_. It was something she'd grown used to in the twenty-one years of her life.

"Well? Are you just going to stand up there staring at me or are you going to get your ass over here and hug me?" Beth growled. Her breath caught in the heartbeat that it took for him to stand directly in front of her—so close, she felt his heartbeat vibrating against her skin.

"I missed you." He tells her, winding his arms around her waist and picking her up. The blonde bursts out laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to spin her around in circles. When he set her down, his hands came up to cup her face between them. She grinned up at him, curling her fingers around his wrists. She knew she must've looked like a lovestruck puppy, but Derek Hale brought that out in her. Beth Clayton was in love with him for as long as she could remember. But, she couldn't own up to being _in love_ with her best friend's little brother.

"I missed you too, handsome." She reached up to ruffle his soft hair. He squirmed away from her touch, scowling. The blonde snorted at the facial expression, rolling her eyes. He attempted to take her rucksack and she swung it out of his grasp.

"Derek, I can carry my own things." She hissed; the giddiness was gone. Her anger at the demand she'd gotten to come to Beacon Hills took over.

"I know that, I was just trying to be polite."

"Polite my fucking ass. Why did you call me here?"

"There's an Alpha Pack coming for me. I'm trying to build up my Pack. I can't do that without your help, Beth."

"I promised Laura I'd take care of you." She whispered, quietly, "I'll do it—for her."

"What, you don't care about me?" He set his hand on her stomach and backed her up against a tree. His hard body flattened against hers. She was starting to realize more and more that Derek wasn't a teenage boy anymore. He was a grown man, and she felt guilty for realizing that. For wanting him to lean in further and kiss her like the man he was trying so hard to be. Her chest heaved and Derek's eyes flickered down to the small amount of cleavage that rose with every pant.

He's wanted her since his first year of high school—and Laura was always in the way. Always blocking him before he could tell her his feelings.

"Derek?" She breathes, her fingers gripping his biceps to steady herself. In case her knees collapsed.

"Yeah?"

"I do care about you. I always have. You know that." Her eyes softened on his again and Derek was reminded exactly why he fell in love with her. She reached up to run her fingers over the muscular cord of his neck, trying to ease some tension away from the Alpha. He was tenser than Beth had ever seen. The dark-haired Hale was giving in to the press of her fingers. She ducked out of his arms and then moved behind him, digging her thumbs into his shoulder-blades and finding his muscles knotted up. He groaned, his forehead rested against the smooth bark. It felt so damn _good_ to have her hands on him.

"Damn, you're tense." The blonde whispered in his ear, growling at the strength of his back. The vivid image of him over her, gripping his back as he moved inside her flashed through her head. What she wanted. Shaking her head, she brushed it off. Beth tried to regulate her breathing. His tee shirt was thin enough the warmth of his skin radiated across the front of her lithe body. A shocked gasp tore through her lips as he turned to face her, every inch of them pressed together.

Choking the bloom of desire in her lower stomach, she interlocked their fingers.

"Come on, my Alpha. If I am going to fight _with_ you, I need to be able to trust that you _can_ fight." She whispered, walking alongside him until they reached the Loft.


	2. Run

**Beth POV**

Derek lets out another grunt of pain when his back collides with the wooden floor a fourth time, glaring up at me and tilting his head to crack his neck before he rises back to his feet. I grin at him, taking my water bottle and allowing the icy liquid to flow down my throat.

"I want some," His gruff voice sends a shiver up my spine and I hold out the container for him to take. His long fingers brush over mine while he takes it and a jolt flashes through me at the small touch. I lick my lips before biting down. My pulse skips a beat when he groans. It's quiet, almost inaudible, even to _my_ ears, but it's still there.

"Derek," I start, and then take out the flirty little lilt my voice has taken on, "You _really_ suck at fighting. What happened? You used to be a fucking firecracker with fighting. No-one could keep up with you."

"You could." He admits, "That used to annoy the shit out of me." He moves closer to me once again, his arm brushing up against mine. Is he doing it on purpose? Trying to drive me batshit crazy?

"I've been fighting my entire life, for survival. It was learn to fight or be skinned for a pelt." I blurt out and then mentally slap myself for it, "And then I found Laura."

I lived with the Hales from the time I was twelve to the night of the fire. And then Laura, Derek, and I moved to Seattle for two and a half years, and then to New York for two. Laura left to investigate the fire and when she didn't come back after eight months, Derek went to find her…and never came back. I became an Omega.

The abandonment I felt returns and I clear my throat as I step away from the warmth of his body.

"I'm going for a run. Okay? I'll be back soon." I tell him as I turn and take off running until I reach the woods again.

This time, I search for the hollow tree I used to use as a hiding place when I wanted to run. When we used to run. Talia, Laura, and I. We were the only ones who could run together like this. I silently slip the buttons out of their holes until the frigid air assaults my body with cold pin-pricks. My teeth chatter together, but I know I have to push through it. I reach down and unbutton my jeans, shoving them down my legs and folding them into a neat pile with my shirt. Goosebumps spread across my skin at the temperature, my body trembles. _Nice night to go for a run, stupid!_ I scold myself, stripping my panties and unclipping my bra before I close my eyes and focus on shifting. Flames lick the inside of my body and I double over with a sharp cry of pain. It's been so _long_ since I got to Change. I watch as my hand lengthens and blonde fur sprouts up across. I scream when my spine jerks into position with a snap. The fur covers my body, and I'm no longer cold anymore. Once the pain subsides, I glance down at my paws and bark once giddily. I push off of the ground, running at my full speed, weaving through the trees in the darkness. My muscles cry out in protest. I remember my father's words when this happened the first time. _Let the pain take you where you need to go_. I shake off the feeling as I run, my senses taking everything in slowly. Two miles east, a deer sprints. The sudden primal desire to hunt takes control and I oblige myself—taking off almost silently. It doesn't even realize the danger it's put itself in when I lunge forward and tear its throat out, the blood slipping into my belly. I eat the meat without human disgust until the sun rises. I need to be getting back, before he comes looking for me. The sound of a bow being released echoes around me and I whimper when the arrow enters my shoulder and I'm forced to change back into human skin. A Hunter. I take off with supernatural speed until I reach my tree, hiding inside. I dress in silence, only putting on my bra to avoid brushing the arrow. I can't get it out myself: I don't want to break it inside of me.

So, I walk in my jeans and bra until I find the house I used to live in. It's horrifying in the daylight. When I'm reminded of its beauty before Kate destroyed it. Derek reaches the doorframe before I can reach the front porch, raising an eyebrow at my appearance until the scent of my blood reaches his nose and I'm led into the house, up the stairs, into what used to be Derek's old bedroom. His room and the one I shared with Laura have the least amount of damage. They're still livable.

"Get on the bed, Beth." He demands.

"What?!"

"Lay down on the bed so I can take the arrow out." He smirks, "What did you think I meant?" I roll my eyes, but do as he asked, and lay flat on my stomach on his bed. Not exactly the way I wanted to be in his bed, but…his scent surrounds me. That's enough to make up for the reason behind it.

"This is going to hurt." He warns me, his calloused hand pressing into the small of my back to stop me from rocketing off the bed. A howl tears through my lips when he tears the arrow out of me and I collapse further into the bed, panting for air.

"You're healing quickly. Good. You need to sleep it off, though." I start to stand, "You can sleep in here. I plan on going back to sleep for a while. I want to keep an eye on you."

I gulp, but nod. He takes both my hands in his own and helps me move up to the headboard on his bed. I slip my jeans off as Derek hands me one of his shirts. His eyes go wide when I slide my bra off underneath the shirt as well. I curl up on my side, settling into the warm covers. He swallows heavily but the lamp shuts off and the bed dips under his weight. My stomach swoops when his broad chest presses into my back, his arm winding around my body.

His nose buries into my shoulder.

I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me. For the first time in six years, it's a restful sleep.


	3. I Want to See You Be Brave

Derek's fingers comb through her hair as his eyes open. Sometime during the night, Beth had moved to rest her head on his chest with her hand splayed out across his abdomen. It was afternoon, now. They slept for longer than Derek intended. Shifting the blonde higher up his chest, he rolls her slightly to examine her shoulder. Her wound was completely gone. Thankfully. Her eyelids flutter open slowly, blue eyes still darkened with sleepiness. A small smile spread across her face and her fingers trace patterns into his rigid abdomen. Derek bites back a groan at the heat that rolls through him.

"So…" She starts, "What are you going to do about creating a Pack, Hale?" She whispers, setting her chin on his chest. He sighed, furrowing his brows.

"There's this kid I've been watching for a little while. He's alone, he's weak…I just don't know if I can handle biting the-"

"Derek." She interrupts, grumbling as she pins his arms on either side of his head and throws one leg over his torso, straddling his stomach and growling in his face, "It's a risk for us. You know that. If he agrees to it, then it's his life he's risking. This isn't like it was with Paige. OK?"

She tilts her head up to press her lips against the crown of his head. He closes his eyes briefly when she does so. Beth's lips hover over his as her thumbs stroke the inside of his wrists. One small movement, and his lips would be on hers. Derek wants to do it, too. But, then she rolls off of him and sits up straight. _Dammit!_

Beth pushes past him, takes her duffelbag into the bathroom with her, and turns the shower on. Her breath comes out shaky. Heat flares up inside of her body and she curses, resting her forehead against the smooth glass of the mirror. Her palms slid down the smooth skin of her stomach, tugging her underclothing off and climbing into the shower. Derek sighs, running his hands through his hair.

The brain—the one below his belt—wants to follow her into the bathroom, push her against the cold tile wall, and pound into her. His claws dig into his palms to keep himself from acting on the urge. Beth's voice drew his attention to her. Derek blocks all sound out aside from her soft silky voice.

A moan comes through her lips and he continues to listen until he realizes what she's doing and his whole body tightens. He physically sits himself on his bed, gripping his headboard to control himself. Is she seriously…doing that…in his shower?

_"Derek,"_ He heard come out of her mouth in a breathy sigh. His senses sharpened so highly that he could almost _see_ her; leaning against the shower wall, head thrown back, her hand between her thighs. He growls.

At the sound of his growl, she reaches her high with a loud gasp and her knees collapse. She allows the warm water to pelt her now relaxed muscles, rolling her head with her back to the stream of water. God, she hasn't touched herself like that since she was sixteen and the dirty dreams about him started. She's learned how to control her hormones after a few years of practice. Now she feels embarrassed and ashamed…especially because she's relaxed now. Maybe she can control herself around him for at least a little while.

* * *

When she comes back into his room, dressed in dark denim shorts that make her legs look longer, a white crop-top that shows her flat stomach, which has a silver bejeweled belly ring hanging down with a rhinestone B, her hair curled and out of her face, and a cherry red hoodie hanging over her arm, he swears he's going to have a heart attack. She gulps at the dark look in his hazel eyes when he rakes his gaze down her torso.

"Next time you need to get off, could you at least wait until I'm out of the house?" He growls. The sound comes out more intimidating than he intended and the softness in her eyes disappears. _Oh, shit, _he thinks as she clears her throat and murmurs a quiet apology "I'm sorry I disgust you so much." Before he can think to respond, the door to her old bedroom door slams shut.

Beth crosses the room and sits at the edge of Laura's bed, the way they used to when one of them needed to talk. Her mind drifts to the last time they had a conversation like this—the night of the fire, before Derek's basketball game.

* * *

_The blonde took a deep breath as she settled on the mattress and leaned heavily against the footboard. She drew her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead on her the bones, wrapping her arms around them. Taking a deep breath, she fought the desire to shift._

_"Are you alright?" Laura asked, sitting on the opposite end and setting her hand on the other girl's ankle._

_"I can feel the Eclipse coming. It makes me want to-"_

_"Run?" The brunette replied knowingly, "Me too. But, we'll be safer in a crowd of people right now. The Hunters won't be looking for two high school girls. C'mon, Beth, you promised Derek you'd be there for the championship game. I know you don't want to disappoint him."_

_Beth sighed, the thought of disappointing him making her sick to her stomach._

_"I'm stealing one of his freaking hoodies, it's damn cold outside." She grumbled and snatched his Basketball hoodie off of the bed. He forgot it, lucky enough for her. Cora stood at the doorframe to the small bedroom, blinking rapidly at her._

_"Bethy?"_

_"Yeah, baby girl?"_

_"Why do you smell like Derek?" She whispered. Beth laughed._

_"I'm borrowing your brother's sweatshirt. And, what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping when you don't feel good, baby girl." The blonde walked her back to her bedroom and tucked her in._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Beth's vision blurs as tears well up and spill over, sobbing as the grief over losing the entire family she cared so much about strike nearly as hard as the first time. She lifts Laura's pillow into her lap and inhales the faint trace of her scent, gripping onto it and crying harder into the fabric.

"I came in here and did the same thing when I got back here." Derek says from the doorway, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulders while guiding her head to his shoulder. She surprises him with how willingly she leans against him.

"I'm sorry. You don't disgust me. The full moon's in a couple of days and hearing you…doing that…really doesn't help with my hormone level." He mumbles.

"I understand. I'm sorry, too." She sniffles, resting her hand on top of his on her shoulder and ignoring the electricity that shoots through her. He turns his head to kiss her on the top of her head. Her fingers interlock through his as they stood to walk out.

She slips the hoodie over her head and his heartbeat stutters. It's his. When he was on the Varsity team Junior Year. He thought it was lost in the fire.

"Where did you get that?"

"I wore it the night of the fire, and I kept it. Even after we got all those new clothes…it smelled like the Pack."

"How come I never saw it when we were in Seattle or New York?"

"I, uh, I used it to sleep in most of the time."

At the thought of her sleeping in his clothes, the caveman in him grinned.

"Are you pissed?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting to see you wearing it." He manages to say, pulling her into his side and draping his arm over her shoulders. It's nightfall, now. She only has to partially shift, her eyes, to see in the darkness. Derek pushes off of the ground in front of her, sprinting hard. Running. Again. Beth keeps even pace with him when he turns one direction in alarm—after someone else. He cages a younger beta in his arms, holding him back from a struggle.

* * *

**BPOV**

I glance up at the Omega hanging from the tree by both his wrists. I might as well kill him before the hunters do. When I start toward him, the Alpha grasps one of the beltloops on my shorts and tugs me back behind him. I slip my fingers through his elbow and rest my chin against his shoulder.

Five of them charge into the clearing in front of us and a shiver runs through my body. I hate them. I hate them so much.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I hear one shout at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." He protests.

"You're not from here, are you? ARE YOU?"

"No, I came-I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all." Derek visibly stiffens, "Look, I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt anyone living. He was already dead in the ambulance. He was, I swear."

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. Wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega." The first answers uncertainly.

"A lone wolf possibly kicked out of his own Pack or a survivor of a Pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate, An Omega rarely survives on his own!" and the elder of the two brings down a silver sword and slices the wolf in half.

"Look at them!" Derek hisses in the boy's ear, "You see what they do? This is why you need me! Why we need eachother. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" He asks.

"Declaring war." The Hale answers.

"We have a code." The young one growls.

"Not when they murder my daughter," Gerard replies, "No code, not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies ready to be cut in half. Are you listening? I don't care if they're wounded or weak, or seemingly harmless-making the promise their whole life that they won't ever hurt anyone, or some desperate lost soul-no idea what they're getting into, we find them. We kill them," Ancient eyes scan the forest, "We kill them all."

I move myself forward, between Derek and the Hunter. My instincts taking control. We stay hidden until long after they've disappeared and then Derek releases the boy before his arm loops around my shoulders and he pulls me into his side.

"Why would you step in front of me? Huh?"

"It's in my nature to defend you, Derek. Alpha or not." I reply, squeezing his upper-arm gently. Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I turn to face the olive-skinned boy.

"Who are you?" He growls at me.

"My name's Beth. Beth Clayton." I reply, reaching out to shake hands with him. He sends an odd look in Derek's direction before giving me a small smile, "I'm a friend of Derek's."

"I'm Scott McCall."

"Did you find her?" Derek asks.

"No. I was looking for her when the Omega got in my way." He replies, "Wait, how did you know?"

"I heard her scream. I've been looking for her, too, since yesterday." He shrugs.

"Alright, this Beta would like to know what's going on!" I interject, scowling at Derek. He's left something out.

"Peter attacked a girl and put her in the hospital. She disappeared from the Hospital last night. So, she's running around naked now. And no-one knows where she is."

Shock runs through my spine, forcing me to straighten up fully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Peter? That's impossible. He's catatonic in the hospital."

"You haven't told her about him?" Scott raises his eyebrows at the Alpha and my arms cross over my chest.

"She's only been here less than a day. I haven't exactly had _time_ to tell her anything yet. Go home, Scott." The raven-haired man growls, his eyes flashing red at the younger of the two. In the silence that follows, I wait for Derek to open his mouth and tell me how exactly Peter healed.

"I told you Laura died; I didn't tell you how. Peter…he killed her. Cut her in half with his claws, and spread the pieces in two different places. It made him an Alpha, and triggered the healing process. He bit Scott. And…he was trying to kill everyone that was involved with the fire. It took a while to figure out it was him—and once we did, he already made his plans. He attacked the girl named Lydia on the Lacrosse field during a school dance, and then came back to the house. I'd been locked up by Kate Argent during the attack. Scott got me out. When Kate and her niece attacked us, Peter dragged Kate inside and killed her…" He takes a deep breath, "I killed him, Beth. That's how I became Alpha."

He hangs his head at my words almost ashamedly. Sighing, I reach up and rest my hands on either side of his face. His skin's soft; a stark contrast to the roughness of his stubble. I lick my bottom lip and then bite it as I think—a habit of mine I really should break. He thinks I'll be angry at him for killing Peter…I'm not. He deserved it for taking Laura from us. I have to let him know that.

When his eyes shift up to mine, I decide to be brave. I go onto my tiptoes and press my lips lightly against his.


	4. Origins: Beth

A gasp tears through my lips when he responds. His hands clench on my hips, his teeth grazing my bottom lip. I groan—lacing my fingers into his hair and licking his bottom lip pointedly. Derek growls, his hands sliding around to the small of my back and pulling me tightly against him. His lips are soft but demanding as he presses me up against a tree and kisses me fiercely, nipping at my lips. I part them under the pressure and he groans, stroking my tongue with his and slipping his hands up the back of the hoodie and shirt, splaying out across the small of my back.

We slowly pull apart and I stare at the carpet beneath my shoes.

"Beth…"

"What?" I pant in response. His fingers close under my chin and force me to look up at him. Then his mouth covers mine again. Inhaling sharply, I close my fingers around the front of his shirt and haul him closer, turning my head to deepen the kiss. I've wanted this for _so long_…His fingers slip down behind my thighs and haul me up to rest on his hips. A growl tears through my chest while I lock my ankles at the small of his back, fisting both hands into his soft hair. Derek smiles against my lips and pins me even harder against the smooth bark. Hard enough the bone in my right shoulder snaps. I don't pay attention; I bite his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. His teeth scrape mine as well, cutting through the skin and mixing our blood. My tongue tangles with his, struggling for dominance. The wolf takes control and I find myself shucking his jacket—throwing it to the ground before grasping the bottom of his Henley and tugging it over his head. He groans lowly while my fingers trace his rippled abdomen with the tips.

"B-Beth, stop. We…We need to stop." He breaks away to murmur. I don't answer, I lower myself back onto my feet and bury my face in his chest. His lips press against my hair and I enjoy the feel of his arms around me for a very different reason than normal.

I'm forcing myself to calm my breathing, so I don't jump him. He takes the fingers of my left hand and laces his through, drawing it to his mouth and pressing his lips against the back. I shiver against his hard body, feeling a pressure pounding through my temples. No. NO! I can't shift in front of him. Not now. Not with the Hunters around.

"That was a mistake. I'm sorry." I whisper, tearing away from him and sprinting until I reach the house, up into my bedroom, and _this_ time I lock it behind me, changing into a nightgown, I slide into bed, draw my knees to my chest under the covers. My swollen lips still tingle from the pressure of his and I have to rub my thighs together to keep myself from giving in and running into his room and throw myself at him again. God, I practically _attacked _him and the only reason he kissed me back was the full moon. It's just his hormones. Fuck everything.

* * *

**3PPOV**

She rose out of bed decidedly, for a run. Maybe it wasn't safe, but she could take on a hunter. She was larger than normal wolves in that form. Derek, who'd been lying awake for an hour wishing she'd left her door unlocked so they could fucking talk about this, followed her. Of course, she could sense him and paused, turning slightly to look at him.

"Stop. I don't want you to see this, Derek." She growled, more wolf than human now. Her palm collided with his sternum to shove him away. Her legs were trembling as she carried herself forward in to the woods. And, being his stubborn-as-a-mule self, he followed her. The raven-haired boy was determined not to let her hurt herself.

Laura's best friend unzipped her dress, dropping the silky fabric to the muddy earth and then kicking off her ballet flats. His mouth went dry and his heart sped up when she reached behind her to unclip her bra. She tossed it on top of her dress and shoes, and tugged down her panties. Her blue eyes met his, licking her lips.

Beth cried out with the first shudder through her body. There was a sickening crunch and she doubled over, her bones stretching to accommodate her. The blonde let out a loud shrieking cry of pain that shifted into a howl. Fur sprouted along every inch of her skin and his eyes shut. When the hazel eyes slowly opened again, a soft caramel wolf stared up at him with blue eyes that glowed like his own.

He sunk to his knees in shock, hanging his head. A wet nose nudged his shoulder before something soft brushed the back of his hand. There was a small whimper and Derek was forced to look Beth Clayton in the face. Her wolf face. She ducked underneath his chin, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her between the ears until she growled dangerously.

_Do __**not**__ pet me!_

Her voice rang out in his ears.

"You can talk when you're a wolf?"

_Do you see my lips moving, dumbass? No. You're reading my body language. You can smell the chemical changes that come with shifting emotions. You're translating it in your head the way we translate French to English. It's part of our heightened senses._

He blinked in shock, nodding slowly. Derek's face burned with embarrassment and he bit his lips to keep himself from saying something stupid. Something resembling a chuckle came from the Wolf's mouth and she paused for a long moment before she turned and licked his jaw.

"Beth! Disgusting!"

She barked out a laugh, licking his jaw gain half-heartedly. He smirked, staying still on the earth as she forced her body to turn human again. Her biggest secret was on the table, and he had questions—she expected it. His hazel eyes take in her pale body, darkening and flashing blue as they meet hers.

"How did this happen?"

"I've been able to do it since I was a kid. My…My parents were driving me to the veterinarian here to see if he could help me learn to control it. The road was slick and my dad flipped the car. We rolled all the way down into a ravine next to the road. My father died on impact and my mother was pregnant, bleeding. I crawled from the car, and sat beside her, holding her hand until I heard her heart stop. When the sirens started, I ran. How could I explain turning into a wolf? The last I heard, the baby was saved after they pulled him out of her body and he was given to another family. I stayed away so he could grow up normal." Tears were streaming down her face, "I was in my wolf form when Laura and your mother found me. Talia forced me to shift and that's why she carried me home wrapped up in that blanket. I just…your family saved me. Taught me how to shift without hurting anyone. How to find an anchor. Your mother was the only one who knew what my anchor was."

_You_. She thought, staring at his bottom lip.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because there was this…family…the Estrella Hunters. They want me specifically. I'm called the She Wolf. Because I was born like this. My mom was a full-shifter, and her mother before. It's my blood heritage."

"Who's your anchor, Beth?" He asks, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Derek…"

"Look, I…I keep trying to treat you like a friend or a sister but I don't think of you that way. I'm really physically attracted to you and it feels…incredibly awkward saying that…"

"You never told me that." She whispered, her heart lifting at the words he was saying. She closed her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you let me be more than a friend, we could be really good together."

"Derek…I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." His thumb massaged the space below her ear, "I love you." She added, opening her piercing blue eyes and waiting for a reaction.

"I love you!" He suddenly exclaimed, breaking his shocked face. She broke out laughing as his fingers slipped into her hair and pulled her face to his. This kiss was slow and languid, easing the tension for a moment before their declarations. Derek's hands slid down to the small of her back and that's when he remembered her lack of clothing. Beth groaned at the loss of contact when they pulled apart. He stripped his tee shirt and put it on her himself, laying sloppy kisses across the curve of her neck as he enjoyed the sight of her in only his clothes. He was sure as hell keeping that shirt, since it'd smell like her after she took it off.

"Why'd you cover me up?"

"Because I was about five seconds away from pushing you back and climbing on top of you. Your kisses are addictive, Beth, and I don't think we're ready for that yet." He tilted his head up and kissed her forehead, snaking his arms around her waist and hauling her against him. Beth kissed his chest, sending heat through him. His own personal little sun.

"I love you," She murmured again, pecking his lips.

"I love you too." He grinned, taking her hands in his and kissing the inside of her palm. They walked with his arm around her shoulders and her hand in his back pocket possessively. The way she'd wanted to in high school to piss girls the hell off.

They'd fallen asleep in his bed again with their legs tangled together when Derek realized something. He knew who her sibling was. He didn't know how he'd missed it before! The boy looked _exactly_ like a male version of her.

Jackson Whittemore was Beth's younger brother.

The one he'd just bitten and sent off without teaching him anything.

_Well, fuck._


	5. Brother

Waking up curled against Derek's chest is something I could get used to. I wake up first this time, finding him lying on his back and snoring lightly. I bend down and brush my lips across his strong stomach, moving up his chest and switching to kissing his pecs, down his sternum, over his ribcage, his abdomen, and across his hipbones—just above the flannel pajama pants that hang low on his hips.Mine. He's mine, now.

"Mm. I could get used to be woken up like this." His gruff morning voice stirs something in the pit of my stomach and I turn my head to flick my tongue against his hipbone. He growls, lifting me up onto his chest and pressing his soft lips against mine. I groan in response, dragging my tongue across the seam.

"You're acting like a little kitten this morning."

"If you're going to compare me to a cat, which is just insulting, I'm a lioness, not a kitten." I growl, kissing along the square of his jaw and licking the skin again, and Derek groans, rolling me onto my back and pinning my thighs to the mattress with my hands above my head. I grin, kneeing him in the ass and shoving him back underneath me.

"You really need to improve your fighting skills, my sexy alpha." My voice takes on a seductive tone as I move until our hips are slotted together, and brush my chest against his, "Touch me." I add, taking his hands and lifting them up the front of the shirt—splaying them out across the flat skin of my stomach. He turns his head to suck on the base of my neck and a low moan tears through my chest. His fingers lace through mine and pin them on either side of my head as his hips grind down on mine. Oh, fuck.

"Derek," I breathe, nipping at his bottom lip, "I want you."

"We can't. We need to get out of the house." He whispers in response.

"Why? I'd much rather stay in this bed all day." I close my teeth around his lower lip and tug gently without breaking eye-contact. He growls lowly—it vibrates his chest, sending tingles through my skin.

"Remember what you said about having a little brother last night?"

He brushes my hair back over my shoulder and we both sit up, me still straddling his lap with my arms looped around his shoulders, "I think…I know who he is, and you should come with me to see him."

"You…You know him? What's his name?" My heart pounds against my chest cavity.

"Jackson Whittemore."

I straighten up at the last name. My mother's best friend. _That's _who adopted him?! He's been this close the entire time! I lean in and kiss him lightly, keeping my fingers around the base of his neck for a long moment.

"I love you so much." I whisper, tracing his bottom lip with my finger, standing up and taking his hand in mine. The Whittemore's house is expansive and beautiful, with dark brick on the outside and large windows. Sighing, tucking my hair behind my ear, I walk up to the door on my own. Derek agreed to let me do this by myself. Since I needed to talk to them.

Stacy opens the door at my knocking, and her eyes widen at the sight of me.

"A-Aeva?" My mother's name. Oh, my.

"No. I'm…I'm her daughter. I'm Beth. Do you remember me?"

"Everyone thought you died…But, they couldn't find your body. I'm…I'm so happy to see you." She throws her arms around my shoulders and I hug her back just as tightly, "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you." I grin, "I found out about Jackson. Would it be okay with you if I met him? I didn't know the baby lived until a few weeks ago." I lie boldfacedly, "I wish I'd heard about him sooner."

"I guess. He should be home from Lacrosse soon. Beth, I'm not sure how he'll take this. We always told him his family died in that car wreck, but he might not hate you as much as he hates us." I wince at the words, but take her invitation into the house and sit down at one of their expensive tables, crossing my arms and setting them on the top. Benjamin Whittemore enters the home a few moments after I sit down and the memory of his face from my childhood flashes through my mind as he blinks rapidly at me.

"Oh my God."

"This is Beth Clayton. Little Bethany."

"My hell. He's going to shit when he sees her." He murmurs in response to his wife. And then a car door opens and the humans hold their breath when he opens the front door. I take him in when he's in my full view and there isn't a nuance of doubt in my mind that he's my brother. We have the same facial bone structure—all angles and hard planes, the same nose. His eyelashes are just as thick as mine, but darker. His hair is a darker shade of blonde than my own.

"Who the hell is this?" His heartbeat shifts, moving more quickly. He knows. Jackson can recognize me, as well.

I stand up and wait for them to say something.

"I could've been with her this _entire fucking time!_ How could you keep me away from her?"

"Jackson, we didn't know. We thought she was dead." His father protests. He starts to cuss Benjamin out again, and I step forward.

"Jackson! That's _enough_." I growl, reaching out and grasping him by the wrist, "You're pissed, take it out on me. I ran away. I didn't stay and fight for you. Our mother's heart stopped and I thought I lost both of you."

His chest heaves with anger and I watch his fingers fist. Derek bit him, and he's going to lose it in front of them. I flash my eyes at him, grasping both his arms.

"Why don't you take a walk with me?" I snarl. He nods.

"I'll drive." He whispers, and we trail out to a Porsche.

"Damn, boy. Nice car." I tell him, to which he flashes me a grin exactly like our dad's. I briefly catch Derek's eye and send him a look with the words _you're in deep shit when I get back _in mind.


	6. Touch

Lemon this chapter. Don't want to read, skip from the first **(****XXX****) **to the second **(****XXX****).**

Jackson calms down as soon as we can't sense either of his parents anymore. Instead of going some cheesy diner or something like that, he pulls up to the high school just as it's getting dark.

"What are we doing here?"

"If you're my sister, you can play lacrosse just as good as I can."

"Actually, my best friend played and I Lacrosse. We were the only two girls to ever make the team." I reply with a grin, picking up one of lacrosse stick and spinning it around in my hands, "I was pretty good, too."

"What position?"

"Star Center and First Home." I smile broadly at him as he blinks at me in shock.

"I'm the star center, too." He murmurs. Grasping him by the sleeve, I tug him into the center of the field, grinning.

"Okay, Superstar. Show me what you've got." I smirk, tapping the ground and then his stick the way I'm supposed to. We struggle for control of the ball before he takes it and I slide across the mud, landing on my ass in the mud. Ignoring it, I push my body forward to keep up with him, stealing it back and throwing the ball through my net.

By the time we've finished our little game, we're both covered in mud and sweaty. I glance down at myself, finding the stained light blue tee shirt and my jeans. He narrows his eyes, as if waiting for me to freak out about my clothes. Instead, I laugh at myself and shrug, turning to him.

"Give me a hug, Jackson." I tease, starting toward him as I realize his white shirt is completely unscathed. His eyes widen.

"Oh, hell no!" And he takes off full-force sprinting. I throw myself onto his back, and he crashes to the ground face-first. His pretty little face slams into the wet earth, soaking his skin in the mud as well. I lift myself to my knees and help him sit up. A barking laugh comes through my lips and I find myself laying back on the clean grass, staring up at the sky—the stars dotting it. He lays back beside me, shoulders touching.

"Why didn't you come back for me? Take me with you? I know you're a werewolf. You could've protected me."

"I was eight-years-old, Jackson, and—and terrified. I'm not a normal wolf, okay? I don't just shift part of the way. I turn into a full wolf. Mom and Dad were trying to take me to a-a werewolf doctor to help me learn to control it when the car flipped and went into the ravine. Daddy died on impact, and I sat with mom until her heart stopped. I thought if she was gone, you were gone too. I was starting to shift again, so I ran. I was a wolf for three years, until my Alpha found me and forced me to change. By then, you had a family. I couldn't take that away from you." I tell him. He doesn't answer for a long while. I listen to the sound of my younger brother breathing as he mulls over my words.

"What were they like?"

"I wish I remembered more about them than I do. There's only bits-and-pieces, but…I remember, mom always used to smell like vanilla and lavender. Dad had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. We both look like mom. You look a _lot_ more like her. She was fair-skinned, too. I got dad's darker skintone."

He smiles and I can't help but smile in response, "You've got his smile." I add.

"We should get out of here. You look like a mess." He whispers.

"And, what if I told you I can't get up on my own? My leg fell asleep."

"C'mon." His arms come under mine and he lifts me to my feet easily.

And that's when the sprinklers turn on. I screech as we both run to the Porsche, slopping against the leather seats until he pulls out and parks in one of the open spaces. We both laugh at the same time, loud and boisterous.

"Beth?" He asks after we exit the Porsche in front of his house.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me practice more? You're better than Coach." My little brother asks hopefully. I smile as I reach up and run my fingers through his mud-caked hair.

"I'd love to. Let me know when games are, too. Alright? I'll see you soon." And I turn to walk down the block to Derek's car.

"Oh, and Beth?!" He calls, "What's your last name?"

"Clayton." I call back over my shoulder, "You know, Jackson Clayton has a nice ring to it." And I make my way to the Camaro, slamming the door and facing away from Derek.

"Before you quit speaking to me forever, I want you to know that Jackson asked for the bite. He wanted it. I didn't know he was your brother, Bee, I'm sorry." Derek warns me. Sighing, I turn to face him, lean in and nip at his earlobe. I want him. Jackson's strong now. He's what he _should've_ been. Since he was a preemie, his werewolf side never got the chance to develop. It's what made him stay human. Because of Derek, I have him back. Turning my head, I drag the tip of my nose along the curve of his neck, scenting him. He groans, lowly, and catches my lips with his own to stop me from saying another word. I whimper, slipping my fingers into his hair and anchoring his face to mine. My tongue sweeps over his bottom lip and pushes through his lips into his hot mouth.

He groans, and I feel his car shudder to a stop. A gasp comes from my chest as his hands hook under my thighs and lift me over the console. Derek lowers me to straddle his thighs as he tangles his tongue with mine, sliding one hand down my back to rest on my ass. My hips rock into his—letting out a loud, desperate sound. His fingers twine in my hair, guiding my head to the slow, drugging rhythm of his mouth. I groan, this time, nipping his lips.

"Derek, please." I whisper, "Make love to me."

"No. Just—Just this. Just kissing." He replies, taking a swipe at my jaw with his tongue.

"Why?!" I almost whine.

"When I take you, I want you to be mine. I don't want to lose you, or have you run away from me."

I take his face between my hands.

"I've _been_ yours since I saw you my first night at your house when I was twelve." I whisper, "You own me, Derek Hale. Inside and out. Even the wolf."

The dark-haired man stares at me with heated hazel eyes, his thumb stroking my cheek as he pecks my swollen lips lightly. My eyes close as I press my forehead against his—pleading with him with body language. I'm shaking with how badly I want him.

"You deserve better than in the front seat of my car," He finally mumbles.

"No," I growl, digging my blunt nails into his shoulders under the neckline of his shirt as he tries to set me back in my seat, "Sex in a car with you used to be one of my fantasies. Are you going to take advantage of that?" I breathe, kissing his chin and then his nose. Teasing him.

"Damn it, Beth." He hisses.

**(****XXX****)**

I whimper.

I growl, grinding my hips into his again. His tongue traces the skin above my bra as he slides his hands down to my back and pushing me to lean against his steering wheel. My chest is pushing reactively up toward his mouth, keeping me from hitting the horn. He keeps my back arched as his free hand unclips my bra and removes it from my shirt. I slip his jacket off his shoulders and throw it with my things, along with his shirt. Derek's fingers dive down into the front of my pants and press against me. I moan, bucking my hips against the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck, Derek," I pant, throwing my head back. He stops, pulls his hand away from me and lifts his hands to undo the belt on my jeans, growling when he realizes we won't have the space to get my clothes off easily.

"Why couldn't you wear a dress today?" He mumbles, sighing and fully ripping the blouse down the middle until there's only scraps left.

"Derek! I loved that!"

"I'll buy you a new one, Baby, I promise." and I growl at him, my claws elongating against where my hands rest on his chest. I shift backward slightly on his legs and undo his belt, unbuttoning them, and then closing my fingers around the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, gulping as I tug them down until they're behind my ass, below his knees, and move back to straddle him.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispers.

I nod, and lower myself down on him, whimpering at the pain. It's been a while since I've done this. I wait until the pain ends to move again, paying attention to the small kisses he places on my shoulder, my neck, my cheeks. Then heat bubbles through my veins and I ride his hips, kissing him with all the passion and craving I've had for this for the past nine years. I lose myself in the bite of his blunt fingers against my skin. He pushes up every once in a little while and I cry out his name every single time he moves. Stars burst behind my eyelashes. I howl. He follows, claws cutting deeply through my stomach, and both of us collapse.

**(****XXX****)**

I lean forward and rest my forehead on his collarbone, kissing his chest lazily.

"I love you." I pant with my chest heaving.

"I love you too." He whispers, "Mon jolie fille."

"Speaking French now, hmm?" I mumble sleepily, reaching for my jeans. We're already halfway to the Hale house, so I can just cover my torso off and run for it.

"You're still muddy." He points out, "And you got me all muddy."

Sure enough, streaks of mud from my arms and legs are smeared on his hips and chest and arms. I brush a dry kiss against his lips as I redress myself and curl up in my seat. He drives home and I cover my chest as I sprint inside. Mortification flashes through me when I see two boys standing in the foyer. One of them is Scott McCall, the other is unfamiliar.

Oh, God.

Squeaking indignantly, I run up the stairs and slam the bathroom door shut behind me, embarrassed beyond belief. Two teenage boys just watched me come in topless and covered in mud and blood and scratches. Derek growls something about being right back to them, and comes into the bathroom with me, shirt, bra, panties, and pajama shorts in hand.

"I'll get them out. And when they leave, I'm going to take off your clothes and make love to you until you can't even remember your own name."

They can't disappear fast enough.


	7. Isaac

Scott and Stiles are still there 45 minutes after I've gotten out of my shower. My eyelids droop and I decide that I'm going to go to bed without him. I curl up under his covers with my knees drawn to my chest, my arms around his pillow—for his scent—and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

I come to with Derek's mouth moving down my stomach, my pants and panties off somewhere and his hand up my shirt; caressing inches above his kisses. His thick-lashed eyes, now glowing red, flash up to meet mine before his head disappears under the sheets and I feel his teeth graze my inner thighs.

"Oh!" I gasp, my head falling back against the pillow as he mouth slowly moves higher and higher up to the apex between my thighs. Before his lips even touch me, his eyes flash up to mine again.

"I didn't say you could go to sleep." He growls his Alpha voice into my skin. My legs quake, complete jelly. Derek smirks before he moves closer and flicks his tongue out, drawing my legs up over his shoulders.

"Derek, stop." I demand breathlessly. Derek growls against my mound and it sends a vibration through my body. Holy Shit. I tug him back to hover over me with my fingers fisted into the hair at the base of his neck, "Shouldn't I be making it up to you, my Alpha? Not obeying your orders?" I tease suggestively, pushing him onto his back and biting the base of his throat hard enough to mark him, but not break his skin. His eyes widen when I pull his boxers down.

* * *

The graveyard is silent, aside from the sound of machinery at work. The boy's got potential; he's tall with long legs, thin muscular torso, athletic build. Good. He'll be lean and fast.

"Does your bite turn humans?" He wonders, leaning into my ear. I've shifted, coming up to the base of his ribcage. I nudge his leg with the top of my head. _I haven't tried before._ I think, watching him shake off shock again. He's still learning how to handle my "telepathic" communication.

"Here's your test subject then. I've spoken to him already. I told him I'd be back." I trot alongside him up to the boy. When he sees me, he jumps and starts to fall from the machine. Letting out a puppy-bark, I jump up, grasp the front of his shirt with my teeth and push him back into place before landing on all fours beside Derek again. He runs his hand down my spine gently and a shudder rolls through my wolf body the same way my human body would if he caressed me in bed.

_Don't play dirty in front of the kid!_ I think, nipping his ankle pointedly.

"Isaac, this is Beth. She can turn into a full wolf, like this, whenever she wants."

"Wow. Can I…" Isaac holds his hand out toward me. He wants to pet me. Letting out a sigh, I lower my muzzle to the ground and make my way closer to him, looking up and him and licking his hand the same way a dog would. Might as well get him to trust me as a wolf before he meets the human. He strokes my fur with calloused hands, "You're so soft," He mumbles. _Thank you_. I say, in my head. He raises a surprised eyebrow at the words. He heard me. Most humans can't.

"She's going to bite you. Not me." Derek whispers. I round on him, growling once. His eyes flash red and he growls back warningly. Okay…Well, I guess I'm required to do this, for the Pack. _Lay back._ I think, leaping up until my paws strike his chest and he falls back to the muddy ground. My teeth close around the fabric of his shirt and I jerk my head to rip it away. He takes a deep breath and relaxes, leaning heavily against the tire of the now turned-off machine. Derek sets his hands on the boy's shoulder to hold him down as I open my jaw a fraction of an inch, lean in until my teeth are poised just above his hip—his soft skin—before I open my mouth fully and sink my canines deep into his flesh. Coppery blood spills out on my tongue and I lap it up before pulling away from him and watching him grit his teeth as his palm presses into the wound to keep pressure on it.

I set my chin on his thigh, wagging my tail in some half-hearted attempt to calm him down. My leg rests over his knee as I watch his face in wait of a sign that the bite isn't working.

"Beth, we've got to go. He can meet us at the house."

I bark at him, baring my teeth. _**I**__ bit him, he's my responsibility. I'm not leaving him until it's over._ Isaac rests his hand on top of my skull, not petting, but resting his palm to comfort himself. Derek sighs, kneeling at my level and setting his hand on top of my paw.

"We need to move. I'll come back for you when I find a place. Tonight." He whispers. I bark in affirmation, staring at his firm ass as he walks away. I spent the better part of the morning groping him, and I still can't get over how sexy he grew up.

I don't know how long Isaac and I sit without making a sound, waiting for him to heal.

"I…I think it's healing." He whispers, rifling his hand through my fur again. Normally, I'd take someone's hand off for touching me, but, given the circumstances, I'll let him. I turn to look at the wound, examining it myself. Sure enough, it's closing up. Thank God. Lifting my head, I licked his cheek. _Welcome to the Pack, little one._ I thought. He grinned at me, wiping his face off with the back of his jacket sleeve.

When Derek re-appears at the end of the graveyard, I rise onto my hauches and push off the ground and run for him. He groans in surprise when I shove him back onto his back, landing on his chest and pinning him to the ground. I feel my tail wagging as I stare down at him. _Hi._

_Hi._ He replies, in my head. I smile inwardly. He's learning how to communicate with me when I'm like this. I lick from the bottom of his chin, to the top of his cheek. He groans, pushing me off and then turning back to Isaac.

"You know the old Train Station on 34th Street?"

Isaac nods.

"That's where you can find us."

I follow Derek into the trees, so I'm hidden from sight, before I shift back, crying out from human lips as the last shudder rolls through my body. I'm weak from Shifting, again. Derek reaches down, wraps a blanket around my body, and lifts me with one arm beneath my knees, the other under the small of my back. My head lolls forward onto his chest and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." I whisper, "I love you, so much."

"I've got you, baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispers, "I love you, too."

I nod. I trust him.

Derek lifts me into his lap as he sits down on a bench inside the station, helping me dress again. We curl up onto a bench, tangled together and facing each other, before we fall asleep.


End file.
